


Out of the Hold

by misura



Category: The Malazan Book of the Fallen - Steven Erikson
Genre: Book: The Bonehunters, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Ben gets lucky. By a certain definition of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Hold

_Plain, but hardly simple,_ Quick Ben thought to himself as he took in the scene - the Adjunct, standing in the center of the room, watching him with a face not so much expressionless as it was devoid of any clues as to her thoughts or feelings. She was out of her armor _hardly without defenses_ , although still armed. _Cautious, or possibly just sensible._

And to the side, T'amber. _Not_ by _her side, but ready to get there in an instant._ Possessing a body and face men would call 'beautiful' and women might envy. _Neither plain nor simple, this one._

Not for the first time, Quick Ben wondered what had brought these two women together. There was love involved, yes, and loyalty, but also altogether far more mysteries and unanswered questions than he would normally have liked. Quick Ben much prefered those in a position to give him orders to be predictable - even if the only predictable thing about them was that they would be _un_ predictable. _That_ , at least meant he could eliminate a few possibilities out of hand in any given situation.

With Tavore Paran, any plans he'd made would have to be ... flexible. Fluid.

_I'm getting too old for this._

T'amber's lips curled in what might be a smile at his expense. She'd either read his thoughts off his face, or was shrewd enough to follow his train of thought and determine which conclusion he would reach. Neither option served to put his mind at ease.

"Wizard." 

Somewhat to his surprise, it was T'amber who spoke, while Tavore stood by, still quiet, still watching. One wondered what she saw.

"Adjunct." _To ignore or not to ignore._ "T'amber."

There might be a glimpse of amusement in Tavore's eyes.

Quick Ben cleared his throat. "There was something you wished to discuss with me?"

"A small matter that has come to my attention," Tavore said. She looked ... _Nervous? Well. This can't be good. Kalam, my friend, you may wish you had joined me in the hold after all. And stayed there._

"If you think I can be of assistance, I'll be happy to help, of course."

There was a definite glimpse of amusement on T'amber face. More than a glimpse, in fact. On one hand, it seemed to imply the 'small matter' was not one that might get them all killed, on the other hand, it did beg the question of what, exactly, he was doing here.

The Adjunct turned her head to exchange a long look with T'amber. The other woman shrugged.

"Good." Tavore reached for her shirt.

"I'm really not much of a healer. If that's what you need, Mallet would - "

"This not a matter requiring the services of a healer," T'amber said. "Merely that of a man with the eyes to see and the sense to know it would be unwise to offend me."

_If this is your doing, Kalam, be assured I will find a way to pay you back. With interest._

"We have no reason to believe Kalam Mekhar was any more aware of your conversation being overheard than you were," Tavore said, presumably not using an imperial 'we' but rather referring to herself and T'amber, if not herself and the Fourteenth Army.

Also, there was the part where she seemed able to read his mind with the same ease T'amber had displayed earlier. _A lesser man might be made uncomfortable by that._

"Still, it was a private conversation between friends."

"Do you want an apology? You're free to ask for one, wizard." T'amber's tone was pleasant, for all that Quick Ben received the message behind her words quite clearly. _Ask, and I will receive, yes - along with a firm shove out of the door and the promise of certain death if I mention any of this to anyone._

"No apology will be necessary." _A wiser man might have settled for that much._

T'amber smiled. "There is wine, also."

"I would be glad of something to drink, thank you."

Tavore moved towards the small table standing to the side, poured. T'amber moved likewise, maintaining the distance between them. Neither woman seemed aware of the other's movements, and yet the result appeared to imply an awareness that was nearly impossible to miss.

 _Wise, I may not be, but I believe I might be a lucky one. Or, at the very least, a very_ tired _one, come morning. Ah well._


End file.
